The beginning of something big
by Mermania27
Summary: Luke and Jessica are alone for the first time since the events and meeting at the bar in The Defenders. Inside Luke's apartment they realize their true feelings for one another.


Luke is relaxing in the chair of his apartment having a beer and listening to some music. Suddenly, there's a knock at the door. He puts his drink down and heads to answer it. He opens the door to see Jessica standing there smiling.

Luke leans against the doorway coyly, "Hello stranger."

"Mind if I come in?" Before he can answer she pushes her way past him and into the apartment.

Luke laughs and closes the door, "Something on your mind?"

She sets her bag down on the couch and grabs his drink downing it in one swallow.

"You as a matter of fact," she quips sitting in his chair.

He walks over to the kitchen and grabs two beers out of the fridge opening them effortlessly with a flick of his wrist. He smiles warmly as he approaches offering her the beer, "I've been thinking about you too."

She accepts the bottle smiling, "So what do you think we should do about this?"

Luke laughs to himself. "I can think of a few things," he muses taking a long pull on his beer.

"Oh really?" Jessica asks intrigued, "You still haven't fixed my bed you know."

"Was I supposed to? I figured it was a lost cause seeing how we would only break it again."

Jessica takes a drink amused, "That's presumptuous of you. Who says I want to have sex with you again?"

"I'd say you based on our current situation," Luke replies confidently setting his beer down.

Jessica rolls her eyes and goes for another drink of her beer. Before she makes it to her lips Luke takes the bottle from her hand and sets it down on the coffee table with his own.

"I was drinking that," she protests standing up.

Luke turns back to Jessica and pulls her in for an impassioned kiss. Jessica is surprised for a moment before giving into the kiss and losing herself in it completely.

"I've missed you," Luke breathes into her ear sweetly.

Jessica starts to pull up Luke's shirt kissing his chest as she goes. Luke closes his eyes enjoying the sensation. She gets the shirt over his head and tosses it to the floor. She looks at him defiantly before pushing him into the bedroom. She has only one thing on her mind.

Luke is surprised once more by her strength. She is the only person her has ever met to be that strong. Strong enough to push back and catch him off guard. He wondered if that is why he loved her so much. She was unlike anyone he had ever met it so many ways.

She closes the distance between them reaching for his belt. Luke stops her before she can reach it.

"Jessica," he whispers, "I don't want to lose you again."

"Come on," she sighs frustrated, "You didn't lose me. We just did what we both do best," she shakes her head visibly upset, "disappear."

He releases her hands and takes her face in his hands, "When are you going to realize that I'm on your side?"

She turns away defeated, "I don't have a side."

He pulls her back to face him, "Yes you do. It's right here next to me."

Jessica inhales sharply at his sincerity and the tenderness of the moment. She had come to his place with different intentions in mind. She didn't realize the strength of their connection until this very moment.

"What do you want me to say?" She asks quietly on the edge of tears.

"I don't want you to say anything. I just want you to know there is more here for you than just a booty call."

Jessica lets out a small laugh as a tear rolls down her cheek, "Noted."

Luke wipes the tear from her face and kisses her again tenderly. She is taken aback by his honesty and returns the kiss. She had no idea he felt this was about her and even worse, didn't understand the depth of her own feelings for him until now. All the crazy shit that had transpired over the last year and after everything she had put him through hadn't dissuaded him from wanting her. Maybe she wasn't as fucked up as she had imagined.

"Luke," she pants, "I want you." Jessica once again reaches for his belt.

Luke shoots Jessica a devilish smile.

"And I want you, Jessica Jones, to know that turnabout is fair play," he taunts before ripping off her shirt in one deft motion and pushing her down onto the bed.


End file.
